


Unconditional Love

by SexyBone



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBone/pseuds/SexyBone





	Unconditional Love

Is it wrong to love?   
Love regardless of everything  
Love unconditional and forevermore

Love beyond the surface  
Love of the soul  
The Love you and I share

I am not a pedophile  
You are not a necrophile  
Nor a zoophile

We are together as lovers  
No matter what they say  
All four of us  
A little unconventional  
But nevertheless loved


End file.
